


Flower Crowns and Silver Bands

by yoxnhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Jeonghan! son of aphrodite, M/M, Romance, Seungcheol!son of hades, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, domestic I guess, they are in love your honor, ugh they love each other so much i'm pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoxnhan/pseuds/yoxnhan
Summary: In wich Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a flower crown, and Seungcheol ends up imagining Jeonghan's finger wrapped around a small silver band.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Flower Crowns and Silver Bands

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,,,,,, i'm quarantined and i don't' see my boyfriend in five months or something i just need some fluff ok.
> 
> (more notes at the end)

Pushing through the dark wooden doors, Seungcheol squinted at the bright sunlight hitting his eyes after such a long time. It´s been around two weeks that the son of Hades hasn’t been to the gardens, his vision already accommodated to the dark and gloomy colors of the underworld now suffered from the bright colors that the garden in front of him presented.

Stepping his feet in the bright and livid grass that covered the whole area, Seungcheol closed the door behind his back and allowed himself to close his eyes to better take in all the sounds and new feelings that were surrounding him. The birds were chirping, the smell of the grass and all the flowers around him were gracious and sweet, like the summer rain in a Sunday afternoon. He could hear the water in the river nearby running, completely full of life, besides the light breeze that touched his face and moved the leaves around him in the softest motion ever. 

Taking his first steps, feeling the fluffy grass beneath his feet, he quickly scanned the place, looking around for a certain blonde that captured his heart.

There, sitting under a tree, legs pressed against his chest and hands skillfully working on something on his lap, was the only person in the world that could make Seungcheol’s insides turn to mush in a snap of his fingers. Jeonghan’s soft blonde locks and flowy green gown and robe matched so well with the place, like he was truly made to be there. In Seungcheol’s head the image was like a painting, some leaves falling with the light blow of the wind, the shy rays of sunlight peeking through the branches and hitting Jeonghan’s face so gently, giving the son of Aphrodite such an ethereal glow that Seungcheol sometimes doubted if his boyfriend was real. 

Jeonghan was everything that Seungcheol had ever wanted by his side. The blonde had the kindest heart Seungcheol had ever seen, being so ready to help whenever someone was in need, but also he was extremely mischievous and playful, every time one step ahead of everyone that had the luck to be close with him. Dating Jeonghan was a rollercoaster of all the good feelings a person was capable to imagine having and so much more, and Seungcheol was experiencing it every single day since two years ago, when he finally gathered all the courage that he needed to pop up the question and make Jeonghan officially his.

Right now, it had been around two weeks the couple couldn’t meet at the gardens separating the Underworld from the Olympus due to Seungcheol’s duties as the son of Hades. They only exchanged one or two love letters, Jeonghan’s always being extremely meticulous and decorated, while Seungcheol’s were a little cluttered and with some smudges but extremely full of love.

Sneaking around the tree, Seungcheol smile grew bigger each step closer to his boyfriend, the butterflies in his stomach ready to fly at any minute from now on. Leaning against the side of the trunk where Jeonghan’s back was pressed; he decided to make his presence known:

\- So we are making flower crowns today? – He said, trying to sound nonchalant while his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

To say that Seungcheol was whipped was such an understatement. 

The blonde looked up, smile growing bigger and eyes immediately lighting up in excitement, he got up so fast and in the blink of an eye, Seungcheol had an armful of Jeonghan.

And oh God how much he had missed it. 

Circling his arms around the tiny waist, Seungcheol held Jeonghan as close as he could, pressing their bodies in an extremely tight embrace, hiding his head in the crook of the others neck. 

Lifting Jeonghan a little bit off the ground and listening to the tiny scream the other made, Seungcheol finally felt at ease, in peace, his heart coming in tune with Jeonghan’s. 

Putting the blonde on the ground he was quickly pushed into a bunch of rapid and soft kisses, having both of Jeonghan’s hands cupping his face and smiling so much seeing how he was excited about seeing him again. After all, even past these two years of dating and three of getting to know each other more, they had never left the honeymoon stage.

\- I love you – Jeonghan said in the sweetest of voices before pulling Seungcheol a bit down to a more passionate and long kiss, making up for all the time that they were apart.

And Seungcheol wasn’t one to complain, answering a small “I love you too” in between the kiss before taking it deeper, circling his arms better around Jeonghan’s thin waist and bringing the boy closer to his chest. Their tongues danced together as if they were listening to the song that the beat of their hearts made, making Jeonghan leave some small whimpers and Seungcheol hug the smaller boy the tightest that he could, afraid that he was going to open his eyes and realize that Jeonghan was just a dream all along.

Breaking apart a little breathless, they stayed where they were. There, bodies pressed together, foreheads touching and sharing an eskimo kiss, they were at home. 

\- I missed you – Jeonghan whined and circled his arms in his lover’s waist, resting his head in Seungcheol’s shoulder, hiding in the crook of his neck.

\- I missed you too – He caressed the other’s cheek with his thumb and left a brief kiss in his temple. – I love you. – He sighted, while finally relaxing after a long time.

\- I love you too – Jeonghan answered peppering kisses along Seungcheol’s neck and any patch of skin he could reach in that position.

They closed their eyes, taking in the moment, and that was no place that they’d rather be. 

\- What were you doing before I came in, angel? – He asked in a low voice, as if something more abrupt would tear the moment forever.

\- Oh! I’ve got a surprise for you, so close your eyes! – Jeonghan quickly broke off of the embrace and put his hands in Seungcheol’s eyes, bouncing a little in his heels in excitement.

Seungcheol couldn’t avoid laughing a little about his boyfriend’s cuteness and giving him a little peck.

\- I’m not looking.

\- Don’t peak! – Jeonghan said lowering himself until he could reach and grab the surprise, having to take his hands off of the other’s eyes.

\- I’m not!

\- You better! 

Laughing again at his boyfriend’s antics, he extended his hands forward, expecting Jeonghan to place the gift there. But instead, he felt a soft thing touch his hair while delicate fingertips brushed his bangs in place.  
\- Okay, you can open your eyes now.

When he did, Jeonghan looked even more breathtaking that he was before. His blonde fluffy locks were now adorned with a cute and simple flower crown, containing some leafs and some small daisies paired up with other cutesy small flowers. Doing an even bigger damage to Seungcheol’s poor heart, Jeonghan was bubbling with excitement, biting his lips and cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes sparkling like the most beautiful starry night.

Only when Seungcheol feels something slightly sliding off his head that he remembers about Jeonghan surprise. Shaking his head to brush the thoughts of Jeonghan looking that beautiful under an flower arch, harps playing in the background and a shiny ring on his finger, he accidentally let the surprise that Jeonghan made for him fall on the grass. 

Rushing to get it, he holds the fragile flower crown in his hands and Jeonghan finally speaks again:

\- I made it matching with mine, but it’s more discrete and simple so you can use it on the underworld without people making too much fuss about it. 

His flower crown is in a darker tonality of green than Jeonghan’s, with fewer flowers and some small branches peeking through. It’s thinner but has a stronger vibe and God knows when Seungcheol would get that thing off of his head again. 

\- I made it so when we are apart like this for too long, you could look at it and remember of me, you know; fell that I’m a little bit closer. – And that; that was too much for Seungcheol’s little soft heart.

He placed the flower crown with all the caution in the world and rushed to finally kiss Jeonghan and the blush mess that he was. 

Jeonghan was never like this, always caring himself around as such bold and unbothered person, so when he left his walls down and allowed Seungcheol to see this side of him, Seungcheol couldn’t help to feel the luckiest person alive.

Cupping Jeonghan’s face with both hands, he left a tiny peck at his nose before giving his boyfriend the sweetest of kisses. 

It was only a touch of lips, nothing more than that, but it held so much meaning.

It meant that Seungcheol was so, so, so thankful for having Jeonghan in his life, and that he could put a whole bouquet of flowers in his head that he would wear it with all his pride and gratefulness.

It meant that no matter what happened or how much time they had to spend apart, Jeonghan wanted to be there for and with Seungcheol, even if he couldn’t do it physically, he would find a way to be as present as possible in his boyfriend’s life. 

\- I love you, and I loved it, really. – He said, pulling apart just enough to kiss Jeonghan’s forehead.

\- I’m happy that you liked it. And you don’t need to wear it, okay? You can just leave it around the room as a decorative piece if you want it, or, I don’t know, you can hang it somewhere, I guess, I just… – Jeonghan started to ramble.

\- Angel, look at me – He grabbed the fidgety and nervous hands, kissing the knuckles and trying to be as reassuring as possible. – I loved it, okay? And I will wear it. Every day, for every occasion, all the time. So I can always have a piece of you near me.

Jeonghan opened a small smile and it was everything that Seungcheol needed to know that he had calmed up a little bit. 

\- I love you – he said while moving down to the grass again, mentioning to the older to seat so he could sit between his legs.

\- I love you too, angel.  
Seungcheol rested his back against the trunk of the old tree, opening his legs so Jeonghan could take that space, back pressed flush to his chest. He crossed his arms around the smaller torso and peppered a bunch of soft kisses in Jeonghan’s cheek and temple. The other moved his hands to the strong arms holding him, feeling the safest he could ever feel. 

There, with Jeonghan’s head resting in Seungcheol’s shoulder and Seungcheol holding the most precious thing in his life, they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, watching the sunset paint everything surrounding them in a beautiful orange and pink shade.

When the birds went to their nests, the frogs to under their leaves and the snails to the insides of their trunks, it was just them, the sound of the river flowing and the moon shining above their love. 

Seungcheol walked Jeonghan to the gate that took them to the overworld and kissed him goodbye, promising to meet him there tomorrow so they could pick some flowers and branches for Jeonghan’s next project. 

Walking alone through the dark corridors that leaded him to the main castle, Seungcheol could feel some weirded out stares from his guards.

\- Jeonghan made it for me.

The stares immediately lightened up and went soft at the mention of Jeonghan. There wasn’t one single person in that place who didn’t love Jeonghan, and loved having him around. When he came down to visit Seungcheol, it was almost like a national holiday, everyone wanting to catch up and listen to his stories.  
\- It’s really cool, hyung. – Hansol said with a slight grin.

\- He has to teach me to make one of those, I loved it. – Mingyu confirmed, raising his hands to touch some of the peeking out branches.

\- Thanks guys, you can ask him next time he comes around.

Greeting them goodnight, he paced up a little to get to his room faster, sleep finally catching up on him.

Lying in his bed, he admired the intricate and small details in the flower crown, placing it carefully in his night stand.

That night, he slept so calm and peacefully. Dreams of Jeonghan; under a beautiful arch of flowers, birds and harps in the background, a flower crown in his head and a slick silver band wrapped around his finger, matching the one on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it <3.
> 
> It's my first time writing in another language and i'm really sorry if there are some spelling mistakes.  
> If you guys want it, leave a comment and follow me on twitter at @yoxnhan.
> 
> Stay at home and safe my people. Luv yall <3


End file.
